


Un paseo matutino

by FrikiMami



Series: Carpetober [9]
Category: El Auge (Web Series)
Genre: Comida, Cumpleaños, Found Family, Gen, Sorpresa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikiMami/pseuds/FrikiMami
Summary: Parece una mañana cualquiera cuando Alhmelia se levanta, más pronto que nunca, con un sólo objetivo en la cabeza: que sus planes salgan bien.
Series: Carpetober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Un paseo matutino

**Author's Note:**

> No tiene spoilers de El Auge, así que leed sin problemas ;)

Eran las 4 de la mañana y quedaba aún bastante para amanecer, cuando Akhmelia se levantó silenciosamente, intentando no despertar a su compañera de habitación, y se dirigió hacia las cocinas. Tenía un plan. 

Y cualquiera que conociese a un Rajatripas, sabía que, cuando tenían un plan, eran peligrosos, muy peligrosos. Aunque si le preguntases a ella, te contestaría indignada: "No sé de qué me hablas, yo soy muy lista. Mis planes son infalibles". Y en cierto modo lo eran, sobre todo si querías acabar con media casa en llamas. Esperemos que eso no ocurra la mañana que nos ocupa, ¿verdad? 

Esa mañana le había pedido a su maestro no acudir al habitual entrenamiento. Lo que le iba a costar otro par de semanas de limpiar el Colegio a consciencia. Parte buena, podía pasar más tiempo con aquel chico que le hacía más gracia de lo que le confesaría a nadie. Ni a Dalharil. Parte mala, bueno, era obvio, tendría que coger la escoba y aplicarse a fondo. 

Le dejó una nota a Dalharil sobre la mesa. Seguro que sería de las siguientes en despertarse. Sobre ella, en mayúsculas, un gran cartel: SOLO ABRIR POR DALHARIL. PENA DE MUERTE. Obviamente, no había gastado un hechizo en aquello, pero esperaba que el resto pensase que sí. El plan de hoy era una sorpresa. 

Y salió de la casa canturreando una canción. Le gustaba que al fin tuvieran un espacio propio en Punta Arena, y que los tiempos de alojarse en la Posada hubieran quedado atrás. Así eran un poco más una familia. Y Akhmelia estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de una míriade de hermanas. 

Su primera parada fue la panadería. El mostrador estaba ocupado por una muchacha pelirroja de cara alegre, que fue sustituyendo su sonrisa por una mueca de sorpresa conforme Akhmelia iba pidiendo cosas.   
—Necesito 10 hogazas gigantes, cuatro onzas de magdalenas, 30 tartas… 

Iba pidiendo a un ritmo endiablado. 

—Ah, y 50 litros de chocolate. 

Un "ohh" sorprendido se escapó de la boca de la panadera. ¿Alguien estaba organizando una fiesta para todo el pueblo y no se había enterado? Eso no solía pasar… Akhmelia, sin embargo, recontaba los que eran: Dalharil, Ares, Braargh, Bárbara Breika, Sehavel, ella… . 6… ¿Tendría suficiente o se quedarían con hambre? 

La pastelera la miraba incrédula mientras embolsaba toda la comida que había pedido. ¿Cómo pensaba cargar una criaturita tan pequeña esa cantidad tan ingente de comida? Pero Akhmelia lo tenía todo controlado. Con un par de palabras en un lenguaje que la tendera no entendió, pronto surgió tras ella un disco de energía resplandeciente que flotaba por sí mismo, en el que comenzó a depositar todas las bolsas. Pagó las monedas de oro correspondientes, y dejó a la hornear pensando que aquel día había hecho el negocio del año, pero también que los héroes de Puntos Arena estaban muy, pero que muy locos. A ella no le importaba. 

De vuelta a la casa, Dalharil despertó y encontró la nota sobre la mesa. La leyó con un sonrisa en la cara y comenzó a poner la mesa. Akhmelia le había dejado una misión, y no pensaba decepcionar a la pequeña. 

Akhmelia siguió recorriendo las tiendas de Punta Arena de buena mañana. Con el disco bien cargado tras ella. Un par de cosas aquí, otro par de cosas allá. Por un momento, se paró en la puerta de la tienda de su archienemigo, planteándose seriamente entrar. Le vendría bien una tinta especial que… pero no, seguro que el resto se enfadaría con ella si, después de todo, volvía allí. Frunció el ceño y sacó la lengua hacia la tienda. Tendría que ir a la otra tienda de suministros… 

Llegó a la casa por la puerta de atrás. Y escuchó follón viniendo del piso superior. Esperaba que Dalharil se hubiera levantado a tiempo de leer su nota y poner en marcha el plan. Por los gritos que surgían, al menos lo había conseguido. De momento. Tendría que montar rápido. 

Dispuso la comida por toda la mesa, que no daba a basto. Puso las decoraciones de fiesta por las paredes. Todas tenían pequeños martillos dibujados, con algunas runas decorándolo. La jarra de leche de topo estaba en un lugar prominente de la mesa, bien dispuesta. Por último, le hizo un gesto a Sehavel, que estaba por bajo, para que la ayudara a colgar el gran cartel que había escrito con tinta mágica que cambiaba de color. 

Así, cuando el resto bajaban, pudieron leelo, justo enfrente de la escalera:

—¡FELICIDADES BRAARGH! 

Leyeron, a la vez que todos, menos el homenajeado, gritaron. Hoy tocaba celebrar el cumpleaños del enano más grande y verde que ninguno hubiera conocido. Pero también el que tenía un corazón más grande y al que más cariño habían cogido. 

Akhmelia, justo en medio del gran abrazo que habían formado todos, gritaba ilusionada:

—¡Soy la más lista y mis planes siempre salen bien! 

Otro tema era la cantidad de comida que sobrara… ¿pero a quién le importaba eso?


End file.
